His Promise
by Neophyte1
Summary: SHOUNEN-AI! Watch out now! Seifer+Zell Sorta depressing but a happy ending.


Warnings: shounen-ai, sap  
  
Pairing: Seifer+Zell  
  
A.n. Okay well I hope no one exits this because of the warnings! I think it's a very sweet fic! Just pretend that Zell is a girl if the thought of two guys falling in love disturbs you!!!  
  
"Come on we have to get out of here! We've been caught! The guards'll be here any minute!" Zell yelled forcing himself to be heard of the sound of explosions and the underground tunnels collapsing.  
  
"You go! We still have a student back there! We can't just leave him, Zell!"  
  
"I know that but-do you think you can get him in time? I gotta get the other students out!" Zell looked around recounting, for the fifth, time the amount of 'soon to be SeeDs'. 'This is bad! It wasn't supposed to turn out like this! It was just an exam.'  
  
"I'll be back, love. I promise."  
  
Shaking his head Zell watched the tall scared man, that was his partner, run off down the corridor where a dark haired, brunette had fallen. He continued to watch as the corridor collapsed a physical boundary tearing them apart!  
  
"Nooo!" Zell screamed falling to the floor. His agony enveloping him. He slammed his fist into the floor causing a huge crack to form. It spread in all directions in the dark corridor. Zell quickly realized his mistake and yelled at the students to run.  
  
They got out just as the entry corridor collapsed.  
  
*3 years later*  
  
That scene; always that one moment. It played back to him over and over. Showing him time and time again how he couldn't protect the one he loved. And now he was alone. His heart, shattered; his joy, gone; he's reason for living; diminished. He had nothing left and the now 20 year old, 5"10, ear length haired Zell meandered around Garden aimlessly. He really had no purpose. Sure he went on missions, trained new cadets, and taught a self- defense class. But he really had no purpose.  
  
Zell sighed 'yet another day. Yep that's all it is. Just another day.' You idiot it isn't just another day! It's the day- 'Damn it! Don't you think I know what today is Siren? I'm not dense!' Right. I'm sorry Zell but you just seemed so…. 'Look I really don't need this right now. I'm having enough problems as it is.' …I know Zell but mopping isn't going to bring him back. '…'  
  
"He won't ever be back. Gods, why! Why'd they take him away! We were just…" he fell to the floor. A crumpled, sobbing mess. He just laid there curled into a ball in the Quad sobbing. Sobbing for what could've been and what he lost. His heart, his soul. His love.  
  
******  
  
"You know Zell I think you should take a vacation." The wonderful Headmaster Leonhart said. "It'll do you some good."  
  
'Well isn't it just the way? Who'da thought Selphie'd have this much effect on him. Rinoa must be pissed!' "I'm good Squall. Everything's fine."  
  
"Everything's not fine and you know it. I don't know how to help you. I don't know how you feel right now. But I do know that I'd probably be the same way if I lost Selphie. Zell you're hurting and I don't know how to help you! I just…" Squall stood up from behind his desk and looked seriously at Zell, "We all just want you to be happy. And with the rate things are going the exact opposite is happening."  
  
"I'm fine." But the pitch of his voice said other wise. Zell's now deeper voice had risen back to the pitch it use to be three years ago. And that only happened when he thought of… and when he was lying. Like now for example.  
  
"I don't believe you. And I don't want Selphie breathing down my neck later on today so I'm ordering you to take leave!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"And I won't take no for an answer. You're going to go to…Deiling City since you can't seem to know what you want to do. And maybe there you'll find something or someone to help you!" His hand planted firmly on the shiny cherry wood desk, Squall didn't look like a man to mess with so Zell silently complied. Squall nodded, and as an after thought he asked Zell a question, "Have you seen Fujin or Raijin?"  
  
"Actually yeah. They're down at the Quad." 'They're the one's who I told all my problems to. I confided in them. I confided in Seifer's posse. How ironic is that?' With a weird grin, Zell saluted and left.  
  
******  
  
Now Deiling City wasn't such a bad place. It was a place so full of life. Even Zell got sucked into it. But for the past three days Zell had went to the cemetery a lot. He had been wondering if they should make a grave for his love. But he rejected it time and time again. He refused to believe that the one who was his other half was dead. "If there's no body then there's no grave," he had once said. And he meant every word of it.  
  
Sighing Zell moved from under a great willow tree and started for the hotel. It would be a nice twenty-minute walk since he didn't wish to ride the bus. As he walked the streets it began to rain. Not a heavy rain. A gentle rain. The kind of rain where you now it's raining but you can't feel the drops. This kind of rain fit his mood perfectly. Shoulders slumped, head down he walked.  
  
He made it to the shopping center before stopping the first time. 'Only three more minutes and I'll be there.' He pushed his hand farther into his black shorts.  
  
Feeling someone watching him he looked around wearily. He turned in all directions and found nothing. Then to his left he thought he saw something that said 'Zell'. He looked again. And sure enough, in the window was  
  
I love you Zell, and always will  
  
  
  
His eyes misted over and quickly brushed the tear that had fallen down his face away. 'There're probably tons of Zell's in the city.' he mused silently and began walking again. Only to stop again at the next window.  
  
You will always be MY one and only  
  
  
  
He shook his head. 'It didn't mean anything.' His stubbornness kicking in. That is until the next window.  
  
I love you chicken wuss! And I know you'll always know that.  
  
  
  
Now Zell staggered back completely stunned. Only one person called him that. And that was Seifer. 'What's goin on?' He continued to the next window and found nothing. Looking around for anything that would give him a clue. He quickly found it. A folded piece of green paper, his favorite color. He opened it and read it silently.  
  
If you even care a little for me. Then please come to me. I'm across the street, my love. But if you do not wish to see me then just walk away. I will understand. But I have kept my promise….  
  
  
  
Zell quickly scanned the people across the street looking for the scared man. When he didn't see him at first thoughts of betrayal filled his mind. But we're quickly diminished.  
  
He saw him. In the shadows halfway hidden. Saw the gray trench coat, the blond hair, the beautiful eyes that he had loved, and looked for in everyone he's seen. He'd found him! 'Is it? It can't be….not possible. Oh gods-' "-Seifer!" He yelled it his vision blurring from unshed tears.  
  
The other blond looked up at his name but didn't recognize who said it. It sounded like Zell, yet completely different. He looked at the blond across the street. 'His hair's completely wrong and his height. No it couldn't be.'  
  
The blond across the street watched Seifer looking for the love he longed for. Had longed for, for the last three years of his life. But he didn't get the response he wanted. Seifer's eyes held no proof that he recognized him. 'No. Please tell him it's me! What can I do?' He took his chin length blond hair and tucked it neatly behind his ears, his tattoo clearly visible.  
  
"Zell?" Seifer mumbled the realization hitting him. He's sweet adorable Zell had grown and looked so worn. "Zell!" a grin spread across his face.  
  
Upon seeing the grin, the grin that only he received, Zell knew Seifer recognized him. His eyes brightened the stormy blue turning crystal clear again. He ran across the street. Ran through the cars whizzing by. Ran right into Seifer outstretched arms. Zell clung to Seifer like his life depended on it. And then he pushed away. Away the embrace he'd longed for, for so long. Anger turned his eyes back to their stormy blue.  
  
"You bastard! Do you have any idea how worried I was! I thought you were dead! I thought I'd never see you again! I thought…." The blows that Zell had been dealing Seifer, dull to begin with, became weaker and weaker as he sobbed. "I thought…." He buried his head in Seifer's chest shaking both of their bodies.  
  
"I know Zell, I know. I'm sorry! Sorry it took me so long." He said weakly his arms wrapped around the smaller boy.  
  
"Yeah three frikin' years! Three frikin' years to long." he's remark was stifled by Seifer trench coat.  
  
Seifer sighed. 'It feels so good to hold him again. To be near him!' He snaked a hand under Zell's chin lifting his face to meet his. "Gods I've missed you!" He mumbled wiping the tears from Zell's cheek with his thumb. "And how I love you."  
  
They kissed. The kiss that only those with true love can share.  
  
*End* 


End file.
